All for You
by silent heartbreak
Summary: They fall in love at first sight and Get married after a week of dating. He is her teacher and She is his student. But neither of them knew about it. Can their love survive with all the problems that will be thrown in their path?
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing(s):** James Potter and Lily Evans

**Summary:** They fall in love at first sight and Get married after a week of dating. He is her teacher and She is his student. But neither of them knew about it. Can their love survive with all the problems that will be thrown in their path?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!!!

_**A/N:** Let just pretend that Lily and James relationship happens in 2000's were there is a cell phone and other technology. This is my first story of James and Lily. Forgive me if it's pointless and stupid. But I do hope you'll like it._

_---James POV---_

When I first saw her, I was walking down the street, looking for a something to eat. She was sitting by the glass wall of the coffee shop reading a magazine. I felt like everything stops as she gracefully flip from pages to pages. Very thing about her is unique and beautiful, her straight red hair were shining under the light, bright emerald eyes focused on what she was reading, her pink kissable lips have a slight frown, her pale skin was glowing.

She's that girl! The girl in my dreams.

She is like an angel. A beautiful angel without wings.

That's when I know I am in love.

Since then i would went to the coffee shop, a little earlier than the time when I first saw her. I would order the same coffee and I would sit two table after her's just to have better view of her beautiful face. Too shy to talk to her.

That routine went on for two weeks. Until, she glance up and smile at me (or at least I thought it was me, anyways) that give me a courage to approach and talk to her while saying to myself that "I wasn't sorted in Gryffindor for nothing!"

That's how everything started.

_--- Lily POV---_

It was a lonely afternoon when I first laid eyes on him. He was entering the coffee shop. I felt like everything stops as he walks elegantly towards the counter. I could help but be attracted to him. His manly feature. Raven colored, messy yet sexy hair, red lips, strong jaw, a perfectly --- body and he stands about 6'2 tall. But his hazel eyes though was covered by a wire-rimmed glasses, stand-out the most.

He's the perfect man. The man of my dreams.

That's when I know he's different.

For two weeks i went to the coffee shop a little later just, would sit two table before his' just to see his gorgeous face and wishing that one day he would notice me or I would have the courage to approach him.

Until one day, my wish was granted by someone up above. He followed me out of the place and talk to me.

That's when I feel I won't be lonely again.

_A/N: Thanks for reading and wasting your time with my story.  
__Please review, tell me what you and you can be brutal as you want. :) You can give me an advice also.  
__Sorry about the grammar and misspelled words. And oh! I need at beta, if your interested just message me._


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing(s):** James Potter and Lily Evans

**Summary:** They fall in love at first sight and Get married after a week of dating. He is her teacher and She is his student. But neither of them knew about it. Can their love survive with all the problems that will be thrown their path?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!!!

_A/N: Thanks to pheobesapphira__ and cosmopolitan for the reviews._

_--- Normal POV ---_

"Excuse me. Umm... I'm new to the town, I'm trying to find the... umm.. nearest library. I was wondering if you could tell how to go there?" The guy from the coffee shop asked nervously as he stand in front of the girl he's been watching for two weeks.

The girl looked in shock as the raven hair guy from the coffee shop was standing in front of her and talking to her. She blink a few times to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

A shy smile appeared on her face as she answer his question. "The nearest library it's - how about i'll just take you there, I'm going to that direction anyway"

'She more beautiful up close' he thought to himself as he takes in the redhead's appearance She's about 5'5 tall and have a slender body.

A grin appeared on the guy's face at the thought of spending more time with her "I don't mind."

"By the way, my name is James, James Christopher Potter" He said nervously as they started to walk down the street.

"Lilliana Margarita Evans but I prefered to called me Lily because I find Lilliana too mature for my age while Margarita sounds like a name of a stuck-up, spoiled brat which most people think I am but I'm not. Lily is a simple name and easy to remember yet unique and I like simplicity so that's why I like to be called Lily than my name. Oh my, this is embrassing. Sorry, I babbled on to you things that you don't care about" Lily finish as she turned crimson matching the color of her hair.

"It's alright and I love your name by the way." James said trying to ease her embarrassment

"Thanks, I love your name too, it's so simple"

James was about to ask something when Lily's phone ring. "Excuse me for a sec" she said before she answer the phone.

"Hello"

"_Lils!" said by cheerful voice of Jessica Thompson, Lily's best friend since she started Hogwarts. "what's taking you long?" _

"Hey Jess!" she greeted back "I'm on the way to your place. But I need to walk er, someone to the library."

"_Okay. Is it the guy from the coffee shop?" she asked in a hopefully yet excited voice._

"Yes, I'll tell you everything later. Okay?"

"_Alright, later and everything. Bye Lilykins and Good luck"_

"I'm so sorry about that" Lily said when she turned back to James.

"That's fine. Boyfriend?" If you don't mind me asking." he asked praying that she is single .

"No, I dont have a boyfriend and that's my best friend, Jessica" She said.

"If you don't mind again, why is a beautiful girl like you unattached?"

"Two months ago, I broke up with the guy I dated for almost three years. We grew up together and everyone expect us to get married someday except our best friends Jessica and Anthony because they our real feelings for each other. When hee asked me out, I said yes because I don't want to disappoint our family and friends. Everyone was happy but us because we never really love each other in that way. Our relationship was just to please everyone."

"Why did you stay with each other for so long if that's what you feel?"

"Because we thought it was a work-in-progress type of relationship. That maybe someday we'll eventually fall in love with each other. But our feeling never grow into boyfriend-girlfriend love. So, we ended though everyone except Jessica and Anthony will be disappointed."

With that he felt like his chance to be with her were better but unfortunately they reach their destination. "Oh here we are" Lily said with a slight frown on her face. "Guess this is were we part. It's nice meeting you, James"

"Thank you so much, Lily. I hope I'll see you again" James said slightly disappointed.

When Lily was about to turn at the corner of the road, he suddenly called her name "Lily! Wait"

'Please, let this be it' Lily wish as she stop and turn around

Seeing that she stops James immediately rush onto her.

_A/N: Thanks for reading my story. Hope you like it  
__What do you think? Suggestions and criticism are welcome...  
__I'm still looking for a beta if you're interested just send me a message.  
__Lastly, no offense to people who have a name(s) of Lilliana or Margarita. It's just that Lilliana sounds too formal but I love that name and Margarita is what my sister called me when I'm being a bitch to her and it's the only name i could think of that sounds better with Lilliana. I'll stop now coz I'm talking non-sense._


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing(s):** James Potter and Lily Evans

**Character(s):** James, Lily, Sirius Black and Jessica Thompson (OC)

**Summary:** They fall in love at first sight and Get married after a week of dating. He is her teacher and She is his student. But neither of them knew about it. Can their love survive with all the problems that will be thrown their path?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!!!

_---Lily---_

People must have been staring at me as I started to walk, with a stupid grin on my face, towards my best friend's house, Jessica Thompson. Who cares? Definitely not me, after my walk with James. Jessica will definitely asked me a million question about Mr.-Coffee-Shop, as what my blue eyed, blond hair and 5 feet 9 tall best friend referred to him.

When I entered Jessica's house, She was sitting at the nearest chair to the door waiting for me. Before I could have another step, she immediately asked me tons of questions about what happen on my way to the library with James.

"So? How is it? The walk with Mr. Coffee Shop?" Jess asked like the way we talked about our crushes when we were still in Hogwarts. She's always the excited one when it comes to things like this. Some things will never change

"His name is James Potter" I said with a straight face.

"Did he ask you out? Your number? What did you talk about on your way to the library?" She asked with obvious excitement on her voice,

"No he didn't ask me out however he ask for my number. As for what we talk about nothing much..." I trailed off knowing that would make Jess more excited and would not stop until I told her the whole story.

"That's all?" she asked as her smile started to fade.

"Yes, that's all." I said trying to suppress the smile that was about to appear on my lips, on how my best friend acted.

"You sure?" Jessica asked me with a hint of disappointment in her voice and her smile turning into frown.

"Yeah." I said bitting her lips to stop herself from grinning. But the disappointed look on Jessica's face made me chuckled. 

"You're lying!" She said like a five-year-old child. With that statement I crack into laughing fit.

"Alright" I said then I proceed to tell the what happened from the coffee shop up to when James asked her number.

"I've never seen you this happy every since you went out with Matthew and smile a real one until two weeks ago. I could see that you really like him." Jessica said. Happy for that I could smile, a genuine one again.

"I know, Matthew and I were never happy in our relationship and it didn't help that our parent and our friends were disappointed with us when we broke-up. But when I saw him --" Whatever it is I am about to say is left forgotten because my phone ring.

_---The Call – Lily's P.O.V.---_

"Hello?" I said while wishing and hoping that it is James.

"_Hi Lily... James here..." He said nervousness is evident on his voice as he speak._

"Oh! Hey James!" I greeted back as calmly as I can.

"_I was wondering if you're free tonight?"_

"Yes, I'm free, why?"

"_Great! I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tonight? Like a date? Well, a date?"_

_---James---_

As I put down the receiver, Sirius Black, my best friend since I was 11 years old and often mistaken as my brother, apparated in my kitchen (as always) with a loud _pop_.

"What's up lover boy?" He greeted as he raid my refrigerator and cupboards for foods.

"Her name is Lily! She's perfect!" I said absentmindedly remembering my wonderful walk to the library with Lily.

"So, you've finally approach mystery girl?" He said referring to Lily

"Yeah" James said then told him what happened. "She beautiful and perfect. Sirius I think I'm in love."

"Slow down Prongs, you just met her, talk to her like what? a few minutes. You haven't went on a date with her and now you're telling me you're in love?"

"Yup!" He said "I think she's the one."

"You haven't gone on a date with her!"

"Well, I have a date with her tonight."

_A/N: Sorry for not updating... I was really busy with my research papers and exam... I really hope you all will like this chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I can..._

_Thanks so much iloveSkaterBoys for being my beta :) you're the best!_

_Thanks for all the review. Hope you'll like this chapter :)_

_And last but not the least feel free to review and criticize my work :)_


End file.
